<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun Size Boy by atomdance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004454">Fun Size Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomdance/pseuds/atomdance'>atomdance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Size Kink, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomdance/pseuds/atomdance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fun size" Johnny chides, snaking his arms around Renjun's waist as they're cuddling atop Renjun's ratty second-hand sofa. "If you were any smaller I could totally carry you around in my pocket" he adds. </p><p>Or</p><p>Renjun is tiny and he loves how much tinier Johnny makes him feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun Size Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun is small. He'd love to be taller, really, but his lack of height and overly slender build renders his form unable to be anything but <em>tiny</em>. "Fun size" Johnny chides, snaking his arms around Renjun's waist as they're cuddling atop Renjun's ratty second-hand dorm sofa. The one he'd spent a month babysitting his anthropology TA's 2 year old to afford. "If you were any smaller I could totally carry you around in my pocket" he adds, nuzzling into Renjun's neck, breathing him in. It should be annoying, borderline offensive, but Renjun would only ever admit to the warmth the elder's words impart within his chest over his dead body. Johnny does a great job of reiterating how much he loves how tiny Renjun is, going off about how perfectly his arms fit around his torso, how easy it is for him to lift the younger up, prop him against his hip whenever the need arises (oh, and it does... quite frequently). It kind of makes Renjun feel like a stuffed toy, a glorified plaything of sorts, an emotional and physical support teddy.</p><p><br/>There is nothing slight, however, about how Johnny towers next to him. Renjun, unabashedly, loves how he basically can swim within his embrace. Johnny likes to make all these playful jabs about his weight and how he needs to hit the gym and eat something other than shin ramyun on a daily basis, and it may all fall to deaf ears but Renjun really appreciates the bulk of Johnny's body; all lean spindles of finely crafted muscle that encapsulate his entire body, the stiffness of his arms, his broad shoulders, the firmness of his bulging pecks and toned abs, the girth of his thighs... It does things to him, the feeling of being surrounded in Johnny's heat, his scent, his skin. Renjun treasures every instance he gets pinned down onto his futon with Johnny's figure swallowing him whole.</p><p><br/>And, Oh.. it mortifies him to even admit it within the seclusion of his own mind, a shameful soliloquy, but he loves Johnny's cock, too: the sheer size of it, how inexplicably full Renjun feels whenever Johnny fills him up. It is something that he grows into loving; the feeling of Johnny's cock against his ass, his chest, his thighs, his tongue.. He's totally prick-parched, undeniably cock-whipped, extremely <em>dick-stupid</em>, now eight months into their.. situationship. </p><p><br/>He still remembers the first time he felt the firmness of Johnny's length within his cargo pants. Their hair had been a mess, their makeout session taking a turn for something more as Johnny had propped Renjun on his lap when Renjun had tested leaving a soft bute against his bottom lip. The intensity of his own lust had surprised Renjun, the hot flush of arousal coursing from his spine throughout his trunk, eventually travelling south and making him go crazy as he felt the stark size of Johnny's cock against the cleft of his ass. The desire, the need within him to see Johnny completely in the nude was dire but he'd refrained from voicing it, still too shy around the elder. </p><p><br/>That hadn't stopped him from pressing firmly against the, surprisingly, still growing shaft underneath him. It had only taken three rolls of Renjun's hips to get Johnny to roll him onto the side, his front pressing deliciously pressing against Renjun's behind. He could really feel the warm pressure against his dry hole now, the type that immediately sent tingles through his body, made him clench his hole around tortuous nothingness. He'd shamelessly groaned into his pillow as Johnny finally had snuck a hand into the front of his pants, the friction his ginormous hands provided Renjun's aching cock had been sapid, and Renjun had flushed thinking of how small his cock must have felt within Johnny's fist.</p><p><br/>He'd come embarrassingly fast, the sensations too overwhelming; too much, too fast and too good. Johnny hadn't shamed him for it, quite the contrary, actually, when the wetness of Renjun's release invoked a new rigour in Johnny's rhythm against his ass. His breathing had laboured, a low rumble indicating how close the elder was only humping the younger. He came in his pants soon after, and Renjun could sense the heat of fresh come through the layers of fabric beneath him and Johnny had kissed the bare juncture between his neck and shoulder. </p><p><br/>The first time he'd seen Johnny nude, in all his glory, Renjun had gone mad. His knees had buckled and Renjun had fallen to his knees like a whore turning in tricks around the block. He had spent the first few seconds just staring at the sheer length of Johnny's rod, faced with how girthy the length of it was. He'd eventually wrapped his fingers around the base, his fist barely fitting the entirety of his thickness. He'd moved onto trailing his fingers against the ridges along the veins along the length, curling his thumb when he reached the head. A tentative smile broke onto his lips when he felt the slit exude beads of precome, ecstatic at being the one to induce such a response within the elder. <br/>A low strangled groan from Johnny is what had finally broken his trance, Renjun had jerked his head up immediately, startled, blood rushing to his face as he'd taken in the  dark eyes looking back at him, full of wonder, surprise and lust. </p><p><br/>"You really like it, don't you?" Johnny had asked him, cock twitching in Renjun's hold, and all Renjun had done in return was taking the glistening head of Johnny's cock into his mouth. The pressure of his tongue swirling against the slit an answer enough<br/>Renjun can't explain it, doesn't know why he goes all shivery and desperate when he's holding Johnny or feeling Jonny sinking into him. It's more than a little embarrassing, how dumb he acts whenever Johnny slips his briefs over his hips and bares himself to Renjun's gaze, how his mouth practically waters once he sees that familiar length, how wanton and wild he acts whenever Johnny prepares him, because he wants, so badly, to feel Johnny pressing inside, savoring that familiar stretch and ache as Johnny moves within him, filling him up.</p><p>It's like nothing Renjun's ever felt before, nothing he can even describe. It's like... he feels complete, sharing that sort of connection with Johnny, feeling him inside, slick and hot and um, huge. The first time they had sex, even after Johnny had worked him open so thoroughly, first with his fingers and then with his tongue, Renjun had never thought he'd be able to take it all, had thought that there was no way Johnny would even fit inside him.</p><p>But Johnny had been so careful, had moved so slowly, stopping at even the barest flinch from Renjun, even when Renjun could feel the tension in his shoulders and back, could see Johnny's fight for control written all over his face, in the clench of his jaw and the sweat beading on his brow – even then, Johnny had been so careful, pressing inside one slow inch at a time until Renjun could feel him, all of him, Johnny's balls flush against his ass, knees digging into the mattress, Renjun's thighs splayed around his hips.</p><p>There's nothing better than that feeling; Renjun aches for it whenever they're together, but especially when they've been apart, because to him, sinking down onto Johnny's cock, or feeling Johnny sinking into him, that feeling of fullness and the pleasant, aching burn of his body stretching to fit Johnny like a glove – within that moment, he feels whole.</p><p>So when Johnny comes back after two months of going overseas to visit family, Renjun is barely able to wait until they're inside his room  before he's tangled around his man, arms wrapping around Johnny's neck and mouths pressing together in a kiss that lacks any sort of finesse, messy and deep but all the more perfect for its desperation.</p><p>"Bed," Johnny gasps, tearing his mouth away and drawing in a few quick, panting breaths. His fingers knot in the hem of Renjun's shirt, and Renjun shivers as his lower back is exposed to the cool air, Goosebumps breaking out along his spine as Johnny's callused fingers brush against his skin.</p><p>Renjun doesn’t even register the trek from the front door to his bed; all he cares about is the warmth of Johnny's skin beneath his palms, the scratch of Johnny's barely there stubble against his mouth, his throat, his collar, the slide of Johnny's tongue against his own –</p><p>– and beneath that, the swell of Johnny's cock against his thigh, a heated brand that sears Renjun even through their clothes. He wrenches free of Johnny's embrace to sink gracelessly to his knees, yanking at Johnny's belt buckle with a fervor that he feels down into his bones; it's that familiar desperation, that strange aching hunger to feel Johnny's rigid flesh beneath his tongue, to taste him, to look up and see Johnny's dark, molten gaze trained on him, only him, to see that same wonder and desire reflected in Johnny's face that he always wears whenever Renjun's in this position.</p><p>It's no different now; Johnny's eyes are dark and shiny, half-lidded and tinged with arousal as Renjun pulls his belt through the loops of his jeans and tosses it aside, wriggling his fingers beneath the waistband to pull Johnny's pants and underwear down the solid columns of his thighs and finally baring his cock to Renjun's hungry gaze.</p><p>Renjun can't suppress a whimper at the sight of it, drawing in a shaky breath as his eyes trace the trail of auburn hair below Johnny's navel, down to the thatch of curls between his legs and the thick length of his erection, the head swollen and red and curving toward his stomach.</p><p>"Renjun... " Johnny whispers, voice hoarse and choked with need, and Renjun jerks his gaze up to his boyfriend’s face, heat pooling in his stomach at the blatant desire in Johnny's dark eyes.</p><p>"I want – " He wets his lips, wrapping his palms around Johnny's thighs and leaning toward his prize, his breath gusting over the swollen head and making Johnny twitch.</p><p>"Yes," Johnny hisses, his head falling back against the door as Renjun wraps a hand around the base of his cock, parting his lips and pressing a soft, sweet kiss to the slick, pulsing head.</p><p>He groans at the familiar taste, darting his tongue out to lap at Johnny's straining flesh for more of it, salt and skin and musk combining to form a potent cocktail that makes Renjun's heart race and his groin throb. This is what he’d been craving while he’d watched the promiscuous videos Johnny had sent him a couple weeks prior, something to make the wait bearable, this is what he’d been imagining while he squirmed underneath the covers– the scent and feel of Johnny's sex, the heavy weight of it in his hands and beneath his tongue.</p><p>Johnny's hips surge, the head of his cock brushing against Renjun's cheek, and Renjun glances up beneath heavy lids to see Johnny's lips parted, breath coming in heavy pants already, his gaze rapt and sex-drunk.</p><p>Renjun holds that gaze as he parts his lips against Johnny's cock, wrapping them slowly around the moist head and humming at the pungent, salty flavor that washes over his tongue. Johnny hisses out a curse, his hands fluttering over Renjun's shoulders before they settle on the back of his head, fingers sinking into his hair, and Renjun closes his eyes, content to relish in the heavy weight of Johnny's cock, the tang of Johnny's precome thick on his tongue, and the pulse of Johnny's arousal as Renjun's mouth sinks down around him.</p><p>He'd had to learn how to take Johnny this way, how to relax his throat and work past his gag reflex to swallow Johnny down. He loves how it makes him feel, the soreness in his cheeks and at the corners of his mouth as he works his tongue over Johnny's flesh, the way his eyes will sometimes water when the head of Johnny's prick hits the back of his throat.</p><p>He loves what it does to Johnny most of all, the way he can feel Johnny steadily losing control, the tension visible in the flexing of his thighs and the stuttering thrusts of his hips, the way his mouth falls open, breaths thick and heavy, his chest heaving as he draws in air.</p><p>The way he gasps Renjun's name, voice low and hoarse and shot through with desire, sending a bolt of white hot longing to the pit of Renjun's stomach, making his body ache with the need to be filled, to be taken –</p><p>He pulls his mouth away with a wet pop, a thread of saliva trailing from his lips to Johnny's slippery cockhead for a moment before it breaks; his mouth feels wet and achy, his body hot and thrumming, each scrape of his jeans against his trapped erection making him hiss at the pleasure-pain.</p><p>"Johnny," he croaks out, his voice a husky rasp. There's no disguising the lust in it, or the way his hands shake against Johnny's skin as his fingers curl into his man’s fleshy thighs.</p><p>Johnny sucks in a breath, reaching for Renjun and yanking him to his feet without preamble. He crushes their mouths together, his tongue pushing through the seam of Renjun's lips to tangle with his own, and Renjun's groin throbs as he realizes that Johnny is tasting himself.</p><p>"Want to fuck you," Johnny rasps in the heated space between their mouths, lips barely a hair's breadth from Renjun's. He stuffs his hands beneath Renjun's shirt and grips his sides, fingertips rough against Renjun's skin, and Renjun nods his head helplessly, leaning up to reclaim Johnny's lips.</p><p>It's a frantic stumble to the bed, their clothes falling away in a trail behind them until they fall in a tangle of naked limbs to the mattress. Renjun writhes beneath the solid bulk of Johnny's body, winding his arms around Johnny's neck and curling his legs around Johnny's hips, blissful moans falling from his lips at the sensation of Johnny's cock against his own. He could come just like this, rubbing off against Johnny's body, writhing against that impressive length, slick and hot and close, but he wants more, wants to feel Johnny inside, so he bites his lip as Johnny pulls away for a moment, reaching over to the bedside drawer and rifling inside, the familiar sound of a cap popping echoing in Renjun's ears before Johnny returns, his fingers slick and slippery and curling in the hot space between Renjun's legs.</p><p>Renjun arches beneath Johnny's touch, spreading his thighs to give Johnny more room to maneuver. Despite their urgency Johnny is slow and thorough as he prepares Renjun, applying generous amounts of lube before slipping his fingers inside, but Renjun doesn't want slow, doesn't want careful. His body is too shivery and hot, a slow pulsing ache in the core of his belly that's begging Johnny to push into him now, and he makes his impatience known by pumping his hips and fucking himself back onto Johnny's fingers, whining when Johnny grabs his hip to slow him down.</p><p>"Renjun, baby – " Johnny starts, stroking his skin in slow, soothing circles, but Renjun won't be calmed, doesn't want it. He wants more, and he digs his nails into Johnny's shoulders as he urges him to give Renjun what he wants.</p><p>"Just get in me,” he gasps, eyes wild, limbs slick as they wrap around Johnny and pull him closer. “Please, Johnny, please – "</p><p>Johnny bites out a curse, a garbled "Fuck" against Renjun's shoulder, and hurriedly pulls his fingers free. "Turn over, Renjunnie," he coaxes, his voice husky and low. “On your side.”</p><p>Renjun groans and does as he's told, curling his knees up towards his chest as Johnny settles in against his back and luxuriating in the sensation of Johnny's chest, broader and hairier than his own, pressed warmly against him. His hand curls into the sheets as Johnny reaches between them; he can feel Johnny wrapping a hand around himself, huffs out a sharp breath as he feels the head of Johnny's cock, huge and hot and slippery with lube, press against his entrance.</p><p>Johnny hooks his chin over Renjun's shoulder, his stubble rasping against Renjun's cheek and his breath coming fast and hot, and Renjun turns his head, blindly seeking Johnny's mouth as Johnny begins to sink into him.</p><p>The stretch and resultant ache sends a burst of arousal to the pit of his stomach, heating his blood into something molten, running fast and hot through his veins. He gasps brokenly into Johnny's mouth, breathless with the strength of his lust. It sates something deep inside of him, that hungry, wild longing to be spread open, pushed into, filled up, as Johnny pushes past that ring of muscle and sinks in, in, in.</p><p>"Fuck," Johnny whimpers, mouth slack against Renjun's once he finally bottoms out. Renjun echoes him with a choked off moan, sinking his teeth into Johnny's bottom lip and soothing the bite with flicks of his tongue. Johnny's hand trails over his ass, his thigh, and Renjun circles his hips hopefully, his fingers twisting in the sheets as Johnny's fingers dig into his skin, stilling him. Frustration and urgency swim through his blood, his body thrumming with the need to move, to feel Johnny thrusting into him, hitting that bundle of nerves that will make him see stars. He doesn't want to wait.</p><p>"Move," he mewls, thighs tensing and stomach shivering with anticipation, unable to resist clenching down around the hardness filling him up. Johnny's hips stutter at the movement, grinding against his, and Renjun gasps out, "Yes, oh gosh, Johnny, that’s it, move – "</p><p>His voice, so breathy and demanding, seems to snap Johnny's tenuous control; between one breath and the next he's pulling out of Renjun's body, the drag of his cock inside making Renjun's breath catch on a broken moan, and then thrusting back in, barely giving Renjun a chance to breathe before he's repeating the action, again and again and again.</p><p>Renjun can't focus on anything but the sensation of Johnny's thrusts, the burning ache in his thighs and the continuous shocks of pleasure shooting through his body, making his abdominal muscles clench and his breath stick in his throat. He doesn't even know that he's speaking until he hears a breathy chant of, "Yesyesyes," and realizes it's coming from him.</p><p>Johnny presses a biting kiss to his lips, his huge palm moving from Renjun's hip to his stomach, pushing Renjun back into each hard thrust. He's talking, too, his voice harsh and low, deep with arousal and hunger. "God, you're so fucking tight, look at you, sucking me in, wanting me inside. You do, don't you, Jun? You always want me inside, filling you up, fucking you like this, so fucking deep, god – "</p><p>“Yes,” Renjun moans, voice cracking in the middle as Johnny fucks him with abandon, all traces of hesitancy or caution gone. And his voice, oh gosh, so deep and throaty against Renjun’s ear – coupled with the squelch of Johnny’s cock sinking into him and the slap of skin on skin, it’s like a shot of liquid fire straight into Renjun’s veins. “Yes, always, always want you inside, Johnny, please, f-fuck me, fuck me – “</p><p>“Fuck,” Johnny nearly shouts against his shoulder, fingers digging into Renjun’s belly before he shifts, pulling away, pulling out. Renjun whimpers at the loss, but it’s only temporary; Johnny’s turning him onto his back, pushing his thighs apart and sliding between his legs, thrusting back inside with a strangled curse. “Renjun,” he groans, knees braced on the mattress as he pumps his hips, his palms wrapped around Renjun’s thighs, holding him open, oh gosh, Renjun feels exposed in the best way, every inch of him bare to his lover’s eyes, his touch. “Baby, you can’t say things like that, Jesus, you’re so – “ Johnny breaks off with a garbled whimper, leaning down to press his mouth to Renjun’s in a biting kiss; it’s messy and deep, tinged with desperation as their pleasure climbs, and Renjun whines as they devour each other.</p><p>“Want you,” he gasps between increasingly frantic kisses, heart racing and breath sticking in his throat – he’s surrounded by Johnny, encompassed by him, and Johnny is so deep inside of him, the thick, long length of him encased in the heat of Renjun’s body. There’s nothing like it, there never will be, and he wants it all the time, wants it so badly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Johnny grunts against the hollow of his throat, the skin beneath his mouth tender and tight. Renjun knows there will be a bruise there later, added to the array of them already blooming to life along his hips and thighs – the thought of it makes him ache. “Want me to make you cum? Huh, Renjun?” One of his hands slides from Renjun’s thigh to his belly, firm against the quivering abdominal muscles, until he can wrap his fingers around Renjun’s cock.</p><p>Renjun cries out, a choked, breathless “A-Ah!” as Johnny’s palm slides against his shaft, over the swollen cockhead and back down again, his grip slippery wet and so hot. Renjun knows he won’t last, not like this, not when Johnny knows every minute twitch and shiver of his body, knows exactly how to touch him to make Renjun lose control, and he’s close, he’s so close –</p><p>And Johnny’s still talking, voice molten and whisper-soft as he nears his own climax. “God, feels so fucking good, Renjun, baby, you feel so good inside. Gonna make me cum, gonna fill you up, baby.”</p><p>Renjun nods his head desperately, helplessly, reaching for Johnny, needing him close, closer; Johnny falls into his embrace, releasing Renjun’s thigh to curl his fingers around Renjun’s cheek instead, their mouths meeting again and again. “Please, please,” Renjun whimpers between messy kisses, fucking into Johnny’s grip, rolling his hips to meet Johnny’s increasingly frantic thrusts. “Fill me up, want to feel it, want you to cum, please, John – “</p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” Johnny bites out, his beard rasping against Renjun’s mouth and chin as their kisses turn breathless and wild. They’re wrapped in a cloud of heat, of sweat-soaked limbs and grinding hips, the creaking of the bed and their cries for more, harder, just a little more, please –</p><p>Renjun’s moan of completion is lost against Johnny’s mouth, his thighs and stomach muscles twitching as his orgasms crashes over him in wave after wave of heat and perfect, perfect bliss. Johnny jerks him fervently through it, his fingers smearing cum down the length of Renjun’s pulsing cock, uncaring of the fluid that spurts onto his stomach and drips to the bed below.</p><p>Johnny’s mouth goes slack against his a moment before he reaches his own climax, spilling into Renjun with a deep, hoarse whine. He shudders through his own powerful orgasm, shaking as if his body is falling apart, and Renjun grips him tightly within the circle of his arms, pressing kisses to his damp brow and hot, ruddy cheeks. The aftershocks are long and nearly as intense as their coupling had been, and they lay in exhausted silence for a few moments as they struggle to catch their breath.</p><p>Renjun’s body is slow to come down from its high; he shivers in satisfaction as he takes stock of the pull of each overworked muscle, the ache of forming bruises along his thighs and hips and buttocks. His toes curl as he feels Johnny softening inside of him, excess fluid slicking his thighs and making a mess of the bed.</p><p>Johnny holds him close while they share deep, wet kisses and their heartbeats slow, and Renjun hums in contentment in the space between their swollen lips, the lust burned out and his restless, aching longing finally satisfied.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>